Best Song Ever
|year = 2013 |game = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 4 each |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Red |mashup = Fitness |nowc = BestSongEver |pictos = 99 (Classic) 107 (Mashup) |dura=3:15 (Classic) 3:21 (Mashup) |perf= Alexinho Mougeolle (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/uv9Tt9woJ0/?taken-by=alexinhofficial Thibaut Orsoni (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Anthony Despras (P4)}}"Best Song Ever" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of four young men. All of them wear dark blue catsuits with matching shoes. They look like superheroes. P1 P1’s suit is mostly pink. He is seen wearing a blue visor. P2 P2’s suit is mostly green. He is wearing a dark blue headband with a green streak. P3 P3’s suit is mostly cyan. He is also seen wearing a blue visor. P4 P4’s suit is mostly red. He is also wearing a blue headband with a red streak. Bestsongever coach 1.png|P1 Bestsongever coach 2.png|P2 Bestsongever coach 3.png|P3 Bestsongever coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is a bright cloudy sky with the moon exposed. At "oh oh oh," it quickly transitions to a dark blue background with colourful rays of light flying about. As the gold moves occur, a row of pink, green, sky blue, and red panels appear behind the matching dancers. Afterwards, the original cloudy background moves upwards into a darker scene. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves for each of the coaches in the Classic routine: *'P1:' Look to the left and keep your body forward with your arms behind you. *'P2:' Bend and cross your right leg (switches to left once) and extend your arms down. *'P3:' Throw your arms in the air and lift your right leg. *'P4:' Strike your right fist in the air, keeping your left arm by your side. **'Gold Moves 2 and 4' occur during the end of the chorus. **'Gold Moves 1 and 3' occur during the verses. Bestsongever gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Bestsongever gm wgm1 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P1) in-game Bestsongever gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P2) Bestsongever gm wgm1 2.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P2) in-game Bestsongever gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P3) Bestsongever gm wgm1 3.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P3) in-game Bestsongever gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P4) Bestsongever gm wgm1 4.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P4) in-game Bestsongever gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 Bestsongever gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 4 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: 'Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips ([[María#Sweat|''María (Sweat)]]). 'Gold Move 2: '''Lower both of your arms (''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat)). '''Gold Move 3: '''Raise your arms slowly from below whilst walking forward at a quick pace (Flashdance … What A Feeling). Tresr_p_gold.png|Gold Move 1 (''María (Sweat)) Followtheleaderswt goldmove123.png|Gold Move 2 (Follow The Leader (Sweat)) WAF Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Flashdance ... What A Feeling) Mashup Best Song Ever has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Fitness. It takes the role of a Sweat Mashup. It is the only "Sweat Mashup" in Just Dance 2015. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''Boomsday'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''María'' (Sweat) GM1 *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) GM2 *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' GM3 *''Boomsday'' *'Limbo (Sweat) '' Appearances in Mashups Best Song Ever appears in the following mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' '''(Quatro) Trivia *This is the fifth song by One Direction in the main series. **This is the third song by One Direction that is a Dance Crew. * At the end of the song, Only You (And You Alone) (P2) can be seen in the far background. * In the Mashup, which consists almost entirely of Sweat dancers, the coach in Flashdance ... What a Feeling is the only one not to have originated from any Sweat mode. * The final moves for Limbo (Sweat) in the Mashup come after the song ends. * The Fitness Mashup for this song is the only Sweat Mashup in the entirety of . * The costumes and their accents of the coaches are the same. P1 and P3 had the same accents, and they have a blue visor. P2 and P4 had the same accents too. The only thing that they all differ is their color on their accents. * P4 appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Gallery Game Files Bestsongever cover generic.png|''Best Song Ever'' Bestsongevermu.png|''Best Song Ever'' (Mashup) Bestsongever cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover Bestsongevermu cover.png|Mashup cover Bestsongever p4 ava.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 avatar Others Bestsongever thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bestsongever thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Bestsongever gameplay 2.png|Gameplay Best only you.png|The Only You (And You Alone) dancer in the Background Bestsongever announcement.jpg|Original confirmation by Ubisoft Videos Official Music Video One Direction - Best Song Ever Teasers Best Song Ever - Gameplay Teaser (US) Best Song Ever - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Best Song Ever - Just Dance 2015 Best Song Ever (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation de:Best Song Everes:Best Song Evertl:Best Song Ever Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Anthony Despras Category:Julien Durand Category:Thibaut Orsoni